One Ring, Two Weddings, and Three Bedrooms
by tonks-666
Summary: Harry finally comes out to Ron and Hermione. Not long after, Draco proposes and Ron finally kisses Hermione. What happens next? HP/DM RW/HG


It was nearly four in the morning on Saturday, and Harry was sneaking out of one the boys' bathrooms under his Invisibility Cloak. Right behind him came Draco Malfoy, smirking, and with a glow about himself.

"Same time, same place?" asked Harry quietly.

"Tomorrow, at midnight," Draco said back. He stuck his hand into his pocket. "I had a lot-"

"Shhhhhh! I hear someone coming!" Harry whispered frantically, seeing as how Draco had been talking quite loudly.

Around the corner came Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris. Filch raised the lamp he was carrying and said, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Does it matter to you, Squib? I'm Head Boy. I can patrol the corridors whenever I choose." Draco glared and walked away, with Harry on his tail.

Once Draco was far enough away, he whispered, "Harry, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm right here." Harry covered Draco with the Cloak. Draco and Harry were both about six foot two, so it was easy for them to kiss. They both leaned in and engaged in the steamiest French kiss ever performed by humankind. As their tongues explored each other mouths once more, Draco grabbed Harry's wrists and shoved him up against the wall. A moan escaped from Harry, which scared away the timid first year that had just walked out of the bathroom. Draco broke away, and then chuckled.

"That should teach them to stay in bed at this hour," he whispered in Harry's ear. Draco glanced at his watch. It read a quarter past four. "Crap. I have to go, sweets. If Hermione wakes up and I'm not there, she'll know something's up. I love you." And then he left, leaving Harry to walk himself back to Gryffindor Tower alone.

On the way back to his dorm, Draco was thinking about him and Harry. To be more accurate, he was thinking about what was in the small black and silver velvet box in his pocket. He had been about to propose when Harry shushed him. Draco had realized that since they had been dating for a two and a half years, maybe it was time to become even more serious. He knew that sooner or later they would have to tell their friends, but still, it would be great. They both have money; they wouldn't have any trouble with that. And plus, Draco was sick of acting like a jackass toward Hermione and Ron. The one time he had called Hermione by her first name rather than "Mudblood"; she used Petrificus Totalus on him and ran out of the room with a look of fear on her face. He would rather not relive that moment in time. While Draco was still deep in thought about all of this, he walked right past his dorm and straight into Hermione.

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione; I hadn't meant to walk into you like that. Are you okay?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? First you stop insulting me, now you're apologizing for something that wasn't even your fault. Why are you glowing like that? Never mind, I don't want to know who you've been screwing. Probably that pig, Parkinson."

"No actually, in case you were wondering, I was just 'screwing' Harry. Don't believe me? Ask him yourself." With that, he turned and walked back toward his dorm room, leaving Hermione standing there with her mouth wide open. "Hermione, you might want to close your mouth, you don't want to catch any flies, do you?" With that, he entered his room.

Hermione immediately ran to the hidden staircase behind one of the tapestries. It lead straight to the seventh floor. Once she had moved the bookcase that hid the other entrance, she bolted to the picture of the Fat Lady, said the password(bravado), and slipped into the Gryffindor Common Room before the picture could finish swinging open. She found Harry sitting in one of the arm chairs in the back corner.

"Harry! What in the name of Merlin's baggy lavender pants was Malfoy talking about?!" was the first thing she could think of saying.

"What?" replied a rather calm Harry. "What did he say to you?"

She told him the entire conversation that had happened between her and Malfoy. Once she finished, she assumed Harry would get pissed and start yelling, or at least be shocked at the idea that Malfoy had told her something as ridiculous as that. However, she had not expected Harry to just sit there and grin.

"Say something, anything! And stop grinning!!"

"OK, Hermione. I'm gay."

She froze. "What?"

"I'm gay," Harry said once again. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"Of course not Harry, but, is what Malfoy told me true?"

"Yes, it is. I was going to tell you guys sooner or later, but I guess Draco was still a bit pissed about what happened earlier. Don't tell anyone, Ron included. Got it? Oh, hey Ron."

Ron was walking across the common room. "Hey Harry. Hey Hermione. Where did you go last night, Harry? You left at like 10 to use the bathroom, but never came back. I was hoping to use the Invisibility cloak to scare that stupid little 3rd year, but you took it with you."

"Oh, sorry Ron. I need to tell you something, but first let's go get some breakfast. In fact, we should just take it outside. Have a picnic, just the four of us."

"Wait, who's the other person?" Ron asked as they left for the Great Hall.

"You'll see," was all Harry said.

About half way to the Great Hall, Harry said, "I'll be right back. Bathroom."

Ron and Hermione continued toward the Great Hall while Harry went into the bathroom. As soon as he went into one of the stalls, he put the Invisibility Cloak on. Then he went down to the Great Hall. He snuck up behind Draco and put his Cloaked hand over his mouth, then leant in and whispered, "Meet me in ten minutes outside by the edge of the forest." Harry let him go and then went to get Ron and Hermione. Together, the three of them went down to the kitchen and got food from Dobby, Winky, and the other house elves. Then they left and went outside. Harry led them to a spot on the edge of the forest near the lake. Five minutes later, Draco joined them. Ron jumped up, a look of anger on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Malfoy?!"

"I was invited. That invitation is still open, right Harry?"

"Of course it is, Draco. Ron, sit down," Harry added with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"But..... What's going on Harry?"

"If you sit down, I'll tell you. Hermione already knows, so now I have to tell you. OK?" Ron sat down, but he was still glaring at Draco. "Come sit next to me, Draco." He sat down next to Harry and put his arm around Harry's waist. Ron's jaw dropped.

"Ron," said Harry. "I'm gay. I've been dating Draco for two and half years, in secret. He told Hermione this morning, and then she came and confirmed it with me. I hope we can still be friends, Ron, because you're the first wizard who didn't oogle over me once you found out who I was. You've been like a big brother to me, strange as it might sound." Ron just stared. "Ron? .... Ron, say something."

Ron just sat there, his mouth hanging open, staring at Harry and Draco. Then he said to Draco, "If you as much as think of hurting my baby brother, I'll kill you in your sleep. Wait, no, you'll be awake, but once I'm finished with you, I'll have your head on a pike, and I'll have your balls on a spit, got it?"

"I understand. If I _were_ to think of hurting Harry, I'd kill myself before you could even get to me." With that, Draco leaned over and frenched Harry.

Ron leaned over towards Hermione after three minutes or so and whispered to her, "When do you think they're gonna come up for air?"

Hermione laughed and said, "You're one to talk, Ron."

"Yeah, well, me and Lavender didn't work out too well, now did we?"

"No, and I'm thankful for that." She then leaned in and pecked his cheek. He turned as red as a Blast-Ended Screwt's fire. "Ron, will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will, Hermione. I've been trying to work up the nerve to ask you for a while, but-" The rest of his sentence was cut short because Hermione had just covered his lips with hers. Then Harry wolf whistled and Draco clapped. Ron and Hermione broke apart and Ron threw a piece of toast at Harry. They all started laughing, and then they calmed down and ate their breakfast. It was a Hogsmeade day, so they all went back to the castle and grabbed their moneybags. They met back up at the bottom the Grand Staircase, near the Gryffindor points jar. Ron and Hermione left the castle holding hands and Harry and Draco followed a little more slowly.

"Sorry we took so long, but Ron 'lost' his moneybag under his bed and Hermione helped him 'find' it," said Harry. He and Draco busted up laughing, and together, they walked to Hogsmeade to get a drink.

Once they got to The Three Broomsticks, Harry went up to Madame Rosemerta and asked if she had a room that she could spare for the day.

"Of course Harry. How many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to ask, just make sure you pay for it."

"I hope you realize how ridiculous that sounds, Madame Rosemerta." She gave Harry the key and room number. Then he and Draco went up the stairs.

Once they got to the room, Harry unlocked the door, stepped inside, let Draco in, then closed and locked the door once again. Draco used the Silencing charm, as well as _Muffliato_ on the door, just in case.

They took off their socks and shoes right there and left them by the door. Draco gently picked Harry up, then carried him over to the bed and carefully set him down. He climbed over Harry so that he was straddling him. He leaned forward on his hands and knees and kissed Harry, soft at first, but quickly building with passion and intensity until they broke apart gasping for breath. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled the shirt off. Harry moved down to Draco's belt buckle while Draco was tugging at Harry's shirt, trying to get it off. They continued to undress each other while kissing. Once they were both completely bare, Draco leaned over the side of the bed to get something out of his pocket. It was a bottle of lubricant. Harry grinned and took something out of the pocket of _his_ pants, which had somehow ended up at the head of the bed. It was a bottle of flavored, edible lubricant. Draco dropped his, took Harry's, and grinned. Harry carefully flipped himself over onto his hands and knees, while Draco squeezed some of the lubricant on to his outstretched finger. He tasted it first, just to see what it tasted like (which happened to be raspberry, his favorite). He gently massaged it on and into Harry's well-shaped ass. He carefully slipped one finger in, then slowly added another, stretching Harry and making him groan with pleasure while gently massaging Harry's prostate. He added another finger while his other hand was gently massaging Harry's balls. All Harry could do at the moment was groan with pleasure and grow hard in Draco's hand. Then Draco slid his fingers out of Harry's ass, to be replaced by his rather large dick. Harry moaned Draco's name as Draco started to move in and out, slowly torturing Harry, and himself. Draco started to go faster, faster, faster, until, finally, after ten minutes of torture in which he continued to rub Harry's hard on in rhythm with his own pumping, they both came at the same time. Draco collapsed on top of Harry, panting.

"God, I love you Draco," Harry murmured once he caught his breath.

"I love you, too. So, while I've got you here, I have a question." As Draco was saying this, he was getting up and grabbing his pants.

"You're not getting dressed already, are you?" Harry asked while crawling under the blankets.

"No, I'm not," Draco said, and then he got down on one knee. Harry gasped. "Harry James Potter, the love of my life, will you marry me?"

Harry was speechless. He got up and stood in front of Draco. He was wrapped in the sheet. "…Yes, oh God, yes!" Harry finally said. He pulled Draco up and threw his arms around him. Harry kissed Draco and then held his hand out. Draco slipped the ring on to his finger and then kissed Harry's hand. Harry gasped again. "We have to tell them! Come on, let's go!" He started for the door. Draco laughed. "What?"

"Um, don't you think that you should get dressed first?"

"Oh, yeah." They laughed again and then got dressed.

They left the room with fingers entwined. As they came out of the stairwell, Madame Rosemerta walked by. "Done already?" she said. Harry grinned, showed her the ring, and then handed her the money. "No, no, dears, THIS one's on me. Congratulations, both of you." She handed the money back and walked away with a smile on her face.

They left The Three Broomsticks and went to look for Ron and Hermione. They tried the post office, Honeyduke's, and Zonko's, but Harry and Draco couldn't find them anywhere.

"There is one place we could try, but I don't know if they'll be there," Harry said.

"Well, lead the way Harry," Draco said. Harry headed up the street, past The Three Broomsticks and to the gate at the end. He headed past it and up the mountain side, to the cave that Sirius had hidden in during the Triwizard Tournament. Before he went inside, he yelled, "Ron! Hermione! Are you there?" He heard a muffled reply, followed by running footsteps. It was Ron. "Um, you'll have to wait a minute…she's busy…"

Harry and Draco laughed. "What's so funny?" Ron asked indignantly.

"You're wearing Hermione's robes," Harry said, with as straight a face as he could manage, but Ron still turned bright red. He turned around and walked back into the cave. When he came back, Hermione was with him, and he was wearing his own robes and still blushing. The four of them sat silently for a few minutes.

Hermione turned towards Harry and started to ask something, but she stopped, gasped, and grabbed Harry's left hand. "Oh my GOD!" she said. Harry was grinning from ear to ear. Draco smiled at her. She was looking back and forth between the two of them. She appeared to be speechless. Wordlessly, she turned around and smacked Ron on the arm.

"OW! What was that-" Ron stopped talking because Hermione was shoving Harry's hand in his face and he had only just caught sight of the ring. "Oh my GOD!" he said.

"Isn't that the same thing Hermione said?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I think it is," Harry replied. Neither of them had said anything else. They were just staring at Harry's hand. "Can I have my hand back now?" Harry asked her. She let go, but still hadn't said anything. "I'm thinking we should leave them here until they close their mouths." They started to get up, but then Hermione said, rather calmly, "Congratulations Harry." She gave him a hug, and then smacked Ron's arm again. "Hey! Oh, right. Congratulations. Do you have plans for when and where yet?"

Harry looked at Draco and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah Draco, do you have plans yet?" he asked teasingly.

"Well, I was thinking about that…" He turned towards Hermione and Ron. "I don't know if you two have heard, but since I'm the only one left with the Malfoy name, the entire fortune has come to me, even though I'm still in school."

He was going to keep talking, but was interrupted by Ron. "Wait, aren't your parents…" "My parents both…died, a few months ago. No one else but Harry and Dumbledore know about it, as far as I'm aware, so, anyway, as I was saying, I was wondering what your family would say, Ron, to hosting the wedding. I would pay all the expenses, so…"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "You could ask them now, Ron...or wait awhile. It's up to you if you want them to know."

"No, Harry, it's up to you. I mean, Ginny should know," Ron said.

"She does know. Last year, she asked me out, and I had to tell her the truth. Or, well, most of it anyway. She knows that I'm gay and that I'm dating someone, but she doesn't know who he is." Harry glanced at Ron, and then said, "I think we should tell them as soon as possible."

"I agree," Hermione said.

They all looked at each other and grinned. Then they headed down the hill to Hogsmeade.


End file.
